This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 257,395 filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on July 2, 1990.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,982,453; 4,637,533; 4,651,909; and 4,896,803; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse devices for assisting an individual in putting on their socks or stockings.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices are also uniformly deficient with regard to either their simplicity of construction, ease of use and for practicality.
Obviously, if an individual has difficulty due to age, obesity or ill health in putting on their socks or stockings, they will want a device that is simple to use and reliable, as well as one that is inexpensive and practical.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a free standing, lightweight aid to assist an individual in putting on their socks or stockings one foot at a time. The device is dimensioned and contoured so as to simplify the task, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.